This invention relates to temperature measurements. More particularly, this invention relates to a computer-based method and system for determining temperature of an irradiant mass movable through process means in a hostile environment. The invention is exemplified hereinafter which will automatically determine temperature of coke in the environment of a coke guide or coke oven. The invention may also be used in other industries having process means in a hostile environment such as at cement kilns and the like.